Gaia Online Staff
USERNAME: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is a . . .. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Arli: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME was a developer with the title of Associate Product Manager. According to her profile, " I assist with managing the daily operations at Gaia Online. Part of my job duties includes the planning, creation, & execution of virtual good content to managing our social media channels. I also am a graphic designer, and occasionally copywrite from time to time. In short: I do a little bit of everything. ^_^ " On 2018 November 30, she informed GCD that her position would be removed. Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE * B-Skie: Gary Schofield Gary Schofield was a developer and CEO. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Boxcarsocial: REAL_NAME Boxcarsocial is a developer. According to his profile, " I am one of two writers working for Gaia. Traditionally, I'm the one who is less talented and more liberal with the exclamation marks! " Trivia * He's a professional dog spotter. * He loves hot dogs * He's apart of a Hot Dog Aficionado guild. External links * Gaia Profile Brunosmad: Bruno Medeiros Bruno Medeiros is a developer. He declared "MANUARY" in 2008 February during that time all office males had to stop shaving and grow manly facial hair. He gave Cashmere Cactus a dollar to write an announcement about it, which was emailed to the whole Gaia staff. They were not allowed to shave until February 15, the reward was their own beard. Credits: , Gaia Manuary , Item:Bape Cow , Big Button , NPC:Bruce Hardcastle Trivia * Brunosmad's younger sister stole a papier-mâché horse from a high school art classroom, which resulted in Gaia artists using its likeness to create Bape Cow. * He is the brother of the former Gaia developer, Fleep. External links * Gaia Profile * Buki: Jill Quindiagan Jill Quindiagan is a artist. She is known for her work on Evolving Items, Chance Items, and other miscellaneous items. She announced in 2010 April that her she would no longer create items and instead would be helping fellow artists jenzee and gem2niki on manga and sponsorship art. She later retired from Gaia Online as a whole. Credits Item:Enchanted Book , Item:Infernal Spirit , Item:Dander , Item:Gro-Gain , Item:Classilke , Item:Dappy Dandy Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * Gaia Guild Buki's crafting corner * deviantART Cashmere Cactus: David Thorpe David Thorpe is a developer. He is a music writer and columnist on . He is the lead writer of various announcements, bulletins, manga, and some item descriptions. And has contributed to site events. Credits , Gaia Manuary , Item:Bape Cow , Big Button , NPC:Ricky Baudelaire Trivia * He is a fan of hip-hop, and liked that the artists did an update based on different hip-hop eras. * The Fai Coat from the Tsubasa sponsorship is one of his favorite quest items. * He is the proud member of Lanzer's Graveyard. * "Awesomest" is a word. It's in his dictionary. If it's not in yours, you just don't have a cool enough dictionary.Link * On 2008 September 05, he created a posted about famed voice-over artist dying a week after the EI Report about "Cassius LaFontaine" was released. This weighed heavily on his conscience and he wondered if he psychically killed Don LaFontaine with his subconscious mind. External links Gaia Profile * * * * DARKNRGY: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is a developer. He worked on zOMG! and the normalizing of items which included the Marketplace update. Credits zOMG! Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE DrinkyTengu: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is an artist. She specializes in item sprites, mainly for evolving items. She is also known for her timely pixel completions and interests in Japanese folklore, which she incorporates into many of Gaia's items. Credits , YHBT Hat , Kappa Plush , Tengu Mask (first item DrinkyTengu created) , Kimono (Furisode) , Monk rosaries , Crow's Bill , New colors for Troll ears and tails , Item:Pantheracorax Agate , Item:White Drome Egg , Item:The Experiment (concept by ijustworkhere) , Item:Dionaesil (Started by o_8, DrinkyTengu took over at the third stage following his designs) , Item:Furugasa , Kachina Dancer's Wings , Item:Kelp o' th' Loch , Item:Yama no Tamago (Yama no Kami no Tamago, as confirmed on her profile) , Item:Padmavati's Lotus , Item:Coocoon , Item:Captain Ara's Nestegg , Changeling Baby , Item:Yemaya's Pearl , Item:Stolen Mesozoic DNA , Item:Mizuchi's Jewel Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Ethe: Elda The Elda The is an artist. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits Item:Snow Apple (images) , Item:Fausto's Bottle , Item:Gogh Reed , Item:Noel's Gift , Compass Of Seidh , Kitten Star , My Hunter Duo (Zeppelin & Ammo) , Lucky the Cat , Plague Noir , Tippy the Tapir , Faustine's Bottle , Happy Capsule , Star Suit Mascot , Twister the Pheonix , Keely the Whipped Creameranian , Smok the Baby Dragon , Twinkle the Space Goat , North Kitten Star , Chimi the Chihuahua , Depth of Hades , Dede the Husky , Nomy the Snail , Pudgie the Sparrow , SDPlus #99 Kanoko , SDPlus #88 Ren Doll , SDPlus#9Two Enchanted Duo Dolls , Kanoko's Frostee Sweets , Kanoko's Dark Reflection , Toscano's Jacket by Dernier, Cri Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * deviantART Fayren Pickpocket: Sarah Stone Sarah Stone is an artist. She does illustrations and sprites. Credits , Item:Mana Seed (illustration) , Pale Marionette , Item:Checkmate , Item:Zodiacal Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * deviantART gem2niki: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is an artist. He is known for his promotion of Gaia Online and has worked with sponsorship profiles, manga color flats, merchandise and some items. Also a Senior student majoring in Animation/ Illustration, who likes to draw, cg, design, and collect manga and artbooks. Credits Item:Summoning Tome (designed) , Item:Tama's Basket , Item:Heartstring , omnomnom Hat , Item:Inari's Beads , Item:Angel Imp Potion , Item:Devil Imp Potion , Item:Angel Imp Plushie , Item:Devil Imp Plushie Mini Comic , (Summer Bummer , Promnomnom , Brains & Brawn) , Summer 2k7: Summer Festival and Gaia Olympics 2k8 (logos and graphics) , Halloween 2k7 (graphics, wallpaper, Gaia Towns graveyard skin) , Christmas 2k7 (orphan characters : Sunako, Jackie, Damp Dan, Tiny Tim and Miasma, designed Jay) , Gaia Rally (environment) , CoCo Kitty Plushie stationary (designed) Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Ijustworkhere: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is a developers. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits , Item:The Experiment (concept) Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Juno: Jeannie Lee Jeannie Lee is an artist. She started as a freelancer for Gaia in 2004 December/2005 January. Her responsibilities included monthly item updates and other sprite work, as well as Flash animation. She was mostly known for handling layering issues and taking suggestions on the numerous hairstyles that are released in Salon Durem. She is quite fond of French wardrobes from the 1700-1800's and enjoys gardening. One of her peeves is when people actively go snooping around for unreleased content. She feels it ruins the surprise for both Gaians and Staff. On 2011 February 2, Juno stepped down from her position on Gaia staff. Credits Layering Trivia * Juno's name comes with a story. Back when she was 13-14, she used to be in a choir. There was another girl in the choir named Juno - she was really pretty, but unfortunately, her personality was not. Jeannie did like her name, however, as it was unique for a Korean girl to have a male name (as "Juno" is technically a male name in Korean) - so she took it as her own. Juno has been her online alias ever since. External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=48333 Anime News Network Ling: Rosann Yip Rosann Yip is a developer and the wife of L0cke: Josh Gainsbrugh. Her job was site developments and potential improvements. Credits: , NAME_HERE Trivia * She liked to heckle her cubicle neighbors Brunosmad, Boxcarsocial and Cashmere Cactus. * Her only dislike is dessert shortages. External links Gaia Profile * Official site * Mishiri : REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is a . . .. She ahs done sponsorship work and Gaia Aquarium decor. She has also made several items for Chance Items and is the artist for two Evolving items. Credits Gaia Aquarium , Item:Kottan Bell , Gin The Kitty , Brandy , 20 Sided Die , TTRPG Limited Ed. Manual , Cherry , Crepe , Neapolitian Sash , Raider Shih Garment , Pirate Sando Vest Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE muumuupie: Mike Sego Mike Sego is a developer and CEO. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * BizJournals o_8: Alex Ahad Alex Ahad is an artist. 2010 July 9, he resigned from Gaia so he could work on his personal project, Skullgirls. Credits Item:Alruna's Rose , Item:Dionaesil (designed) , Item:Anima Adamantea , Item:The Nightmare (designed 9th Stage) , Nice Style For Work , Princess Bird , Super Street Fighter IV Deejay's Pants (Chun-Li Pose) , When Gods Fall (Creator and designer) , Megalomaniac (Creator and designer) Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * deviantArt * Skullgirls * Livejournal * Livejournal PRISM: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is a . . .. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Pepper-tea: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is an artist. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits Item:Snow Apple (artwork) , Item:Biancamella , Item:Picolitrosso's Urn , Item:Copper Twopence (in collaboration w/reapersun) , Item:Reve Rouille , Item:The Nightmare (designed 2nd stage) Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Qixter: David Georgeson David Georgeson is a developers. Known as the Producer & Creative Director of Gaia Online's MMO zOMG!. On 2009 November 5, he announced his departure from the company. Credits: zOMG! Trivia * TRIVIA External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * Twitter * reapersun: Theresa Zysk Theresa Zysk is an artist. She created art for various parts of the site including items, manga and animations. She started off at Gaia working mainly on monster animation for zOMG!, and has since moved on to Evolving Items, Chance Items and event storyline, with more focus on planning than production work. Credits Grace of Eros and Grace of Anteros , Item:Orindae , Item:Trick or Treat Tote , Item:Copper Twopence (in collaboration w/pepper-tea) , Item:Nartian Rock , MANtis , Fondue the Chocolate Bunny , Item:The Nightmare (designed 1st stage) , The Case of Pietro , Starmony , The Love Song , Heir to Darkness , Xmas 09: New Beginnings , zOMG! Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * Blogspot Sagger-AT3: Saar Golde Saar Golde is a developer. His focus is to study Gaia's economy. Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * CNet: Big-shot economist to advise teen virtual world 'Gaia Online' * The Economics of Market Thickness (pdf) Superphi: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME is an artist. ADDITIONAL_INFO Credits Item:Fallen Wish , Item:Hermes' Moon Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site * NAME_HERE Takuya Kanbara: REAL_NAME REAL_NAME was a developer. On 2018 December 14, she informed GCD that her position would be removed. Credits , NAME_HERE Trivia * NAME_HERE External links * Gaia Profile * Official site *